


クイズ(R)

by koshita



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshita/pseuds/koshita
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 18





	クイズ(R)

「現在開始クイズ松本潤，準備好了嗎？」

「…什麼？」

還沈浸在方才的親吻與愛撫中，松本感覺到櫻井拉開了他的雙腿後低聲在他耳邊低語著，說出他之前從來沒有在情事中聽過櫻井說的話，而且還是有點奇怪的句子，松本一時間還以為他聽錯了。

「問題，松本潤做愛的時候最常無意識地說什麼？」櫻井沒有回應他的疑問，而是自顧自地開始問了問題。

還沒來得及思考問題的答案，松本甚至連現在的狀況都有些搞不清楚，便清晰地感覺到櫻井的手指猝不及防地插入了他的後穴。

「啊…等一下…翔くん…」

太過突然了，哪有人在問問題之後就突然這樣插進來的？嚇得他忍不住抓緊了櫻井支在他身側的手臂。

「正解。」櫻井的嘴角勾起壞意的微笑，「潤總是叫我等一下呢，太過分了，明明知道我沒有辦法忍耐了…而且潤的後面總是這樣緊緊地吸著我，怎麼能有辦法等一下。」

「翔くん…」體內的手指開始緩緩抽插，松本知道現在壓在他身上的這個男人是打算來戲弄他的，「不要玩了…嗚…」

「問題。」沒有想到櫻井無視了他的請求繼續發問，「松本潤做愛的時候，前戲時最喜歡櫻井翔吻他的什麼部位？」

他沒有辦法認真地思考，因為櫻井已經探入第二指，接著唇舌往下含住了他挺立的乳尖。

「嗚…」松本發出了舒服的輕吟，他的確特別喜歡櫻井豐厚性感的唇像這樣濕熱地包覆著他胸前敏感的部位，靈活的舌頭在乳尖的每一寸肌膚帶來酥麻的快感。櫻井的唇此刻流連在松本胸前的那顆痣，同時按捺不住自己將第三根手指送入那緊緻的穴內。

「你的答案是什麼？」櫻井停下了唇舌的動作，抬起頭看著已經害羞得雙頰發紅的松本。

「嗚…你明知故問…」松本撒嬌地扭了扭身子，「就是那裡，快點幫我再舔舔。」

奶聲奶氣的撒嬌這一招對櫻井來說一向十分受用，於是他又低下頭輕舔了一下戀人胸前淡粉色的凸起，感覺松本的身體微微地顫抖，隨即再次以唇舌仔細品嚐松本敏感誘人的乳尖。

很快地，三根手指的進出已經變得順暢，濕滑的內壁已經準備好容納那早已蠢蠢欲動的渴望。櫻井抽出手指，起身半跪在松本腿間，腫脹的性器在松本經過開拓後正在一開一闔的後穴入口徘徊。

「問題，松本潤在想要櫻井翔進入的時候，該說些什麼話？」

沒有想到櫻井在這個時候還要繼續玩，而且這是什麼問題？松本感覺到他全身都叫囂著想要櫻井的身體，可是那些曾在以往激烈的情事中脫口而出的煽情話語，今天卻無論如何也不想說出口，因為他知道櫻井今天就是打定主意要跟他玩羞恥play，他不想配合櫻井的惡趣味，然而後穴卻違背他的意志，不爭氣地強烈渴望著櫻井的插入。

「翔くん，不要鬧了…快點…」

不是櫻井想要的答案，他索性放下松本被他拉起的腿，性器前端抵在入口，雙手用力握住松本的手腕，扣在松本的腰側一起禁錮著他的行動，「我要你的答案，潤。」

「告訴我你想要什麼。」

「嗚…」松本想扭動腰身讓自己的身體主動接納櫻井的慾望，然而雙手與腰都被狠狠固定住，櫻井鍛鍊有成的手臂肌肉並不只是裝飾的作用，而是牢牢地制住了他，即使扭動腰臀也只能讓前端在入口淺淺地摩擦，松本想要的遠遠不只這些，他有些急哭了，他想被狠狠地貫穿，想要與櫻井毫無保留地結合，想要櫻井猛烈的律動帶他攀上高潮。然而櫻井卻不遂他意，徒留他渴望快感的身子羞恥地等待著櫻井的疼愛。

「…想要翔くん，進來，用力地幹我…」

松本說出口了，聲音雖然細如蚊蚋，但他肯定櫻井一定聽見了，但是那個腿間挺著粗腫性器的男人卻絲毫未動，松本急得不行，心裡頭都有些委屈了，櫻井翔怎麼就不知道自己有多渴望著對方狠狠地幹進他的最深處，想要得快要瘋了。

「聽不見，再說一次。」那個男人依然壞心地想聽見更加羞恥的邀請。

強烈的渴求讓松本已經無暇在意羞恥心，只想要現在就讓櫻井不顧一切地把全部的慾望都給他。

「嗚…我想要翔くん，用全力幹我，把我幹到腳軟…狠狠地射進來…都給我…」

松本帶著哭腔這麼說著，見到方才還在假裝無動於衷的櫻井眼神一暗，放開了對他的箝制，挺起腰將粗腫炙熱的性器毫不留情地往松本深處頂入，「如你所願…」

「唔…」這一頂入讓松本仰起頭，拱著身子承受著這劇烈的快感與強大的滿足感，還沒緩過來，櫻井就抓著他的胯部，精壯的腰猛烈地擺動，帶動他的下半身往松本的體內狠狠撞去。

「啊…翔くん…嗚…等一下…」並不是真心地希望他停下或放慢速度，只是讓人難以招架的快感讓他下意識地說出求饒的話，櫻井當然不會饒過他，甚至加重了進出的力道。

「嗚啊，翔くん…」櫻井低下身子與松本接吻，把松本拔高的呻吟全數變成悶悶的噎嗚聲，松本分開的雙腿架在他的臂上，原本還能纏著他的腰，現在只能虛軟地掛著，隨著他抽插的律動在櫻井的手臂上上下下地顛動。

看來是真的有些腳軟了，也許是因為太過害羞，櫻井感覺得到今天松本的後穴收縮異常地快，他也被吸得有些欲罷不能，他結束親吻抬起身更加用力地挺入，白皙柔軟的雙腿就在他腰際晃啊晃的，漂亮的線條誘惑著櫻井，他忍不住伸手從松本的大腿根一路摸到小腿，最後抓住了腳踝，還沒有意識到對方想作什麼的松本仍在忘情呻吟著，直到他看見櫻井稍稍偏頭，將他裸露的腳趾放入口中以濕熱的唇舌溫柔地吸吮舔舐。

然後松本便高潮了。  
伴隨著松本夾雜著羞恥感的哭喊，他的精液噴撒在櫻井精實的小腹上。

櫻井沒有給松本喘息的時間，他抽出剛剛被松本一夾差點就隨著松本一起高潮的性器，將松本翻了個身，他趴伏在床上背對著櫻井，感覺到櫻井又抬起他的臀，從背後用力地進入。

「啊…」松本忍不住叫出聲，櫻井的手從他的腰際往前伸，環住他的腰身把他的身體整個撈了起來，他挺著身子跪在柔軟的大床上，櫻井湊前貼上松本敏感的背部，兩手抓著他的恥骨處將人固定在原處，更加毫無克制地頂弄著，兩具渴求的身體一前一後交疊著，藉由激烈的交合來享受快感。

「啊…哈啊…啊…」挺腰猛抽之際，櫻井的唇貼上松本發燙的耳際。

「問題，跟松本潤做愛的時候要用什麼姿勢，能讓他以最快的速度高潮？」

松本小聲地咽嗚了一聲什麼也沒回答，但在聽到問題時後穴猛然收緊，高高翹起了臀部讓櫻井更為方便進出，包覆著性器的內壁纏著他不放，松本伸手抓住櫻井的手以穩住自己的身體，不然他的腰可能就要軟下去了，「翔くん…嗚…」

櫻井壓根沒有要松本的答案，只因為這個問題的答案，他甚至比松本潤本人更清楚。

現在這個從背後跪著進入的體位可以完全命中松本的敏感點，也只有他知道要如何抽插頂弄才能讓松本招架不住馬上投降。以往在這個體位下的松本，很快地就會被他弄到射精，呻吟也會比以往更加甜膩誘人。

「哈…啊、不行…」松本已經無法去回答與思考櫻井惡趣味的問題，他的身體被櫻井翔牢牢地鎖在懷裡幹，每一下都撞到他最敏感的那處，他就要被快感淹沒了，被櫻井頂得前後晃動的松本雙唇微張，唯一能發出的聲音只剩下呻吟與喘息，還有一些亂七八糟的求饒話語，唾液幾乎都要流出…

「翔くん…嗚、哈啊、嗯…等一下…」松本腿間晃著的慾望又被櫻井逼得再次挺立腫脹了起來，累積的快感隨著櫻井更加猛烈的抽插而層層堆疊。

「要去了…嗚…快要…」

「嗚…嗯…嗯…」櫻井扳過松本的頭給予熱烈的舌吻，下身更加用力地抽插折磨著松本的敏感處，松本被頂得失神。櫻井緊緊抱著懷裡的人全力地衝刺，一手環住他的腰不讓人往前倒，另一手以溫熱的掌心握著松本腿間直挺著的慾望快速地滑動。

他知道這是松本最無法招架的方式，他可以從懷裡人收緊的後穴感覺到他的興奮，櫻井自己也快不行了，已經不像方才那樣從容，他對松本的身體永無饜足，永遠想要更多，他低下頭舔吻松本已經滲出汗的側頸，恨不得能將他永遠鎖在懷裡。

櫻井咬上松本泛紅的耳垂，用著情事時專屬的氣音在松本的耳際說著悄悄話，「では、始めましょう、お楽しみに。」

隨後不等松本反應，他倏地加快了抽插的速度，胯部用力撞擊在臀瓣上的聲音啪啪作響，松本的喘息只剩下急促的氣音，說不出任何話語，連呻吟都發不出來，只能緊緊地抓住櫻井的手被動地承受這絕頂的快感。

很快地，松本在櫻井懷裡拱著身子高潮了，那快感讓松本不自覺地顫抖，同時也仰起頭承受著櫻井注入他身體的精液，毫無保留全數射入了他渴望的穴內。

高潮後脫力的松本索性直接坐在櫻井的大腿上，櫻井雙手環著他的腰讓他就這樣靠在懷裡，從背後輕吻著松本的髮絲，等待松本回過神。

他把鼻尖埋在松本的側頸嗅著他身上的氣味，一直以來櫻井總能在松本身上聞到一股香氣，不是松本慣用的香水味，不是松本的洗髮精或沐浴乳的味道，即使松本換過香水或洗沐產品，他聞到的這個味道也不會改變，平常需要靠得很近才能聞到，但總是在情事過後，這股味道會更為濃烈，甚至在激情過後的隔日，他們在工作場合或其他地方見面時，那股殘香會比平常更明顯，有時他閉著眼睛在樂屋休息時，光憑著氣味就能知道松本方才經過了他的身邊。

更加讓櫻井不可置信的是，他問過其他三人，這似乎是只有他能聞到的味道。

「好累…」松本終於緩過來，軟軟的嗓音撒嬌似地輕嘆。

「問題，請問松本潤先生現在是否願意跟櫻井翔去洗澡，讓櫻井翔幫他清理身體？」

櫻井在他耳邊輕聲問著，松本敏感地縮了下身子，這才發現櫻井還埋在他體內沒有退出，他實在是有些累了，也許禁不起再一次的激烈情事。

松本笑著偏過頭找到櫻井的唇，在那個同樣帶著笑的唇角輕輕一吻，「如果櫻井翔先生能保證就只是洗澡清理的話…」

櫻井輕笑著點吻松本的唇，「現在抱著你要做出這種保證實在太過高難度了，我甚至不介意現在如果你願意的話我們可以再來一次。」

松本正想說些什麼反駁，櫻井便繼續開口，「可是我比誰都了解你的身體，你很累了，讓我帶你去洗澡吧。」

櫻井溫柔地撥了撥松本的髮絲，方才性事中的強勢態度現在絲毫不見半分，取而代之的是無盡的溫柔與憐愛。

這樣的反差已經是他們一直以來的相處模式，卻總是讓松本難以招架並深深迷戀其中。

不過他知道，現在換他可以稍稍強勢一些了。

「那你得負起責任幫我清乾淨，不然以後不讓你射裡面了哦，」松本佯怒地說道，「還有下次不要再玩什麼クイズ了。」

他真的快丟臉死了。

雖然松本自認的強勢在櫻井眼裡只是可愛的撒嬌，但他也樂得配合傲嬌的戀人。

「遵命，這就抱松本大人到浴室盥洗。」

-Fin


End file.
